


the cover art project

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I have to admit that this is a thing. Fake book covers for the episodes of Welcome to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
didbygraham, exfordy, and Joe Shlabotnik

Texture credits:  
scoobyatemysnax and wolfbane_icons  



	2. Episode 2: Glow Cloud

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
Averain, noego

Texture credits:  
wolfbane_icons, lookslikerain  



	3. Episode 3: Station Management

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
A National Acrobat, Penn Provenance Project, and pictureorpictures

Texture credits:  
wolfbane_icons, and one I lost the maker name to -- anyone know who made 'wdwlites1h2o023'?  



	4. Episode 04: PTA Meeting

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
ewen and donabel, gdbg12

Texture credits:  
wolfbane_icons  



	5. Episode 05: The Shape in Grove Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I finally posted the art for Episode 2, so my chapter numbers and the episode numbers finally match up. If you're looking for the new stuff, go back to Chapter 2. Sorry about that!)

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
Global Jet, Stephen Barnett

Texture credits:  
fuuurs, pandavirus  



	6. Episode 06: The Drawbridge

 

 

 

  
Photo credits:  
jbcurio

Texture credits:  
lookslikerain, pandavirus, innocent_lexys  



End file.
